Beautiful
by tohruhonda50
Summary: Erm its yaoi, kinda pointless but i think it's really good, maby a little out of character but what yaoi isnt. Just read plz, and review please please review please :3, good or bad.


His beautiful white skin, just like snow and his beautiful black hair polluting the purity of his skin. His mouth is so beautiful. It's like something dangerous you can't help but want to get close to. So beautiful when he smiles, but at the same time so haunting thinking about the deadly weapons concealed just behind those lips. He respected his master so much, and sometimes even wondered if it was actually love.

Kabuto sighed waking from his trance to go finish what he started. It was about 2am and he couldn't sleep so he decided to go get a glass of water. He walked over slowly to sit in a wooden chair in the middle of the room. He started thinking again about his master, this was so troublesome. He didn't notice footsteps coming closer until he felt himself being held by two arms. He jumped at the sudden contact but then realized from the pale skin and the black tattoos that it was his lord. He sighed and bowed his head a bit.

The arms left him and he felt a sense of disappointment, from that action and what the man said next. "You really should be more careful, if you don't pay attention you might just end up dead, why are you up anyways?" "Sorry master, I couldn't sleep, anxiety I guess." This was a lie but no reason to let the older man know he loved him. "It may be out of my place but, same for you, why are you awake?" Orochimaru smiled "Well actually I was hoping to find you, my stomach was hurting and I wanted to see if you could do anything about it."

Earlier that day they had gone to a new base on the outskirts of the village hidden in the mist. It wasn't very noticeable as it was on an island and there base was under the water. They had gone through a little bit of trouble seeing as how it was already occupied by rouge ninjas and orochimaru had gotten cut by the lead member of the base with a kunai. He usually would have let the others do the fighting for him but he was in a mood to kill today. Kabuto healed the wound but told him there may be still be a bit of pain later on.

"Ya sure I think I have some pain killers in my room if you would like them." Orochimaru smiled again "Yes, that would be nice." Kabuto got up and led the way to his room. Once they got there he opened the door and didn't shut it until his master went in first, then himself. He went over to a giant cabinet opened the clear doors and started searching through what seemed like hundreds of medicine bottles. Finally in the back-middle of the cabinet he found what he was looking for.

He smiled "here we are now." He handed two of the pills Orochimaru who swallowed them dry. "Thank you so much Kabuto-kun." Kabuto looked a bit taken back "no no! The pleasure is all mine." Orochimaru looked down and smirked "You know Kabuto, pleasure really is an interesting thing, everyone has different views on it, and in my case I get pleasure from knowledge, what about you?" "Well my lord my only pleasure is to serve you."Kabuto replied faintly blushing, almost not noticeable though. "You say you want to serve me, so would you always tell me the truth if I told you to?" Where was this going? "Of course I would my lord, what's going on?"

"Well Kabuto-kun, tell me, is there anything that your hiding from me, any secretes you could tell that would make your life more pleasurable?" Kabuto blushed and he really didn't want to say it. "Come now, what is it?"

"Um...well my lord, I... I think I may love you." He almost whispered the last two words. Orochimaru laughed "Well it's about time you said it." He walked over to Kabuto, put his arm around his neck, and gently kissed him." Orochimaru could feel the warmth coming from the younger boys' cheeks and smiled. He put his cold hands under kabutos shirt making him shiver, then lifted it off his head quickly then went right back to kissing him.

He put a trail of kisses from his lips down to his collar bone. He traced the indented part of Kabutos neck with his long wet tong then softly bit the skin causing small moans from the silver haired boy. Am I dreaming, how can this be real, this is all happening so fast. Kabuto didn't understand, but he dared not protest. The man went farther down his chest kissing and sucking it all over. He paid close attention to Kabuto's nipples licking in a circular way around them and loving the sweet moans that escaped his lips, Kabuto was getting allot more pleasure from this all though. He went lower and played with the boys' waist. "Sit" Orochimaru commanded flatly.

The boy sat down and his master played around with the lump outside of his servants' pants and watching as the spot became tighter and tighter. Kabuto let out a moan of pain and wanting and Orochimaru undid his pants. He put his mouth just at the tip letting his hot breath arouse Kabuto. It was driving the boy wild and one word was uttered from his lips "please." The pitiful look on his face was adorable. Orochimaru at once took all of his length into his mouth startling the boy and made him moan.

He continued for a couple minutes playing around and wrapping his tong down Kabuto in a spiral. It felt very interesting and a new sensation for him. He allowed the boy his first chance to do something and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Kabuto wasn't really sure what to do but he sucked and licked them carefully, anything was fine right now. After about a minute of that Orochimaru took them out and headed down lower. Kabuto didn't know what was going on and he felt a sense of sharp pain as Orochimaru slid two fingers into the boy.

It slowly shifted into pleasure as he played around inside of the other boy causing moans. He decided he would try something new as the gathered chakra in his hands. Just the feeling of it spinning inside of Kabuto sent him reeling. Orochimaru did something interesting then, he extended the chakra making it prod at his prostate. Kabuto knew it well for he knew everything about the human body, but he didn't quite understand grasp the difference between studying and actually doing. He knew allot of pleasurable pressure points, but not this one.

Orochimaru stopped and the boy groaned from the loss. "Now Kabuto I will give you a choice, you can either pleasure me or I will continue to do as I have been." It was a hard decision, lust can take over you, but he mustn't forget his place "MMmm, you my lord, ill pleasure you." Orochimaru smiled, right choice I like this boy to consider me so highly, he really has overcome allot if he can make decisions for me even through lust, he thought. Kabuto stuck his fingers in his own mouth and hurriedly coated them with as much saliva as he could.

He then thrust into the man the same way he had, and copying his chakra concentration but this time he split it up, lines were on all of the walls and the main near his prostate. He loved to hear his master hiss and moan and he did something Orochimaru had not expected. He took his fingers out and thrust himself into the beautiful man causing such a beautiful loud moan. Why did he have to be so addicting able, kabuto thought? Kabuto massaged the mans thighs while sending chakra through them to take away any pain and make the man feel as good as he could.

Kabuto felt himself coming to his climax and screamed "Orochimaru-sama!!!" It was the first time Kabuto had said his name that day, he felt the boys nails clutching his hair tightly he cummed also at that time. He pinned the boy down roughly and kissed him a couple more times. He panted leaning down beside the medical ninja. "I...Shi...Teru, Kabuto-kun" He said between moans. Kabutos eyes went wide open. They could all speak fluent Japanese, but these words seemed so foreign, so unpredictable, so long waited for.

I love you, that's what he said, I love you. "Kabuto" The voice sent him out of his thoughts. "I want you to know, I get no pleasure from these activities, but I do it so you will be okay, you said you had anxiety so I tried to help. But, I do love you." Orochimaru knew he really only wanted Kabuto for his unique abilities, his loyalty was amazing too though, but still he could be discarded as one of his pawns any time. Oh well, he would pass the thought for now, the whole point of this was as said to make the boy better.

A couple minutes later Kabuto was asleep still holding Orochimaru tightly. Well no need to move now and wake him up, and with that the man drifted into sleep.

(This part may contain a spoiler but read it anyway XP)

There relationship carried on for quite a while, sharing there I love yous in secrete. Kabuto was always more into what you could call the relationship, and Orochimaru still adored the boys' loyalty even though he was free. Sometimes they wouldn't exchange there private words for quite a while and Kabuto would take it out on his victims, but for the most part he was controlled.

When the day came that his master was taken away from him by that useless existence of a life Sasuke, he felt himself slowly breaking away. The first couple hours he sat in his room curled up in the spot where they had first made love and later decided to get up and move on. He wanted Orochimaru back so bad; he started studying how to become the man he loved. It drove him insane, he really half only lived for himself and tried to make his own ambitions. Orochimaru would always be with him though, in sprit, and in this case, half of his body so far.


End file.
